Overcompensating
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: One-shot ZoroxSanji Sanji teases Zoro for overcompensating due to having three swords. A fight ensues but when an accident happens, Zoro is given the chance to take a reward he'd never normally get. Will he take booze, food or Sanji?


A/N: This is my first time writing for this genre but I hope it won't be the last due to all the ideas I have for it. I was watching the second movie of One Piece and mentioned to my friend about how having a big sword could be interpreted for overcompensating so the idea caught hold and here it is. I hope you enjoy it! Please Review.

Warnings: Yaoi SanjixZoro, swearing

Disclaimer: I hate doing this but I don't own it.

**Overcompensating**

Zoro glared at Sanji. The blond was pissing him off. He didn't even remember what had started it this time but whenever they even got within a few feet of each other all day, one of them was spouting an insult before boots and steel met. Now Zoro was going to slit the blond's throat and throw him overboard so he could sleep with the fishes he so loved to cook the rest of his "life".

"What did you say?" His voice was lowered as he pulled two swords from their sheaths. Sanji smirked cockily as he dragged on his cigarette.

"I said stupid marimo that you must be overcompensating for a lack in other areas with carrying three swords. I mean seriously you must be damn tiny –" Sanji was cut off by two swords slashing at his head which he easily avoided. "It probably doesn't help that you're shorter than me either. I mean seriously, you just have to overcompensate for everything, shitty marimo." Zoro growled lowly at Sanji as he charged at him full force. Sanji ducked out of the way before jumping away. He simply smirked.

"Oh I'm the one overcompensating. Really now? You chase everything with a skirt in every town we come to but you always get turned down. Maybe the girls know the truth and you're the one who is overcompensating for your lack skill in the bedroom." Zoro growled back. Sanji glared kicking out at Zoro only to be stopped by the two swords. "Try again shit-cook!" The two seemed to go back and forth fighting for a long time. With Zoro getting the upper hand when Sanji's back hit the rail of the Going Merry. Sanji's balance went as they hit a rather large wave. Zoro's eyes widened as the blond went flying over the edge. He rushed forward just managing to grab hold of one of Sanji's legs. The blond banged his head roughly against the side of the ship and his cigarette dropped into the sea.

"Oi! Watch it shitty marimo. That's my head!" Sanji yelled up at the swordsman. Zoro glared.

"Shut your trap, you idiotic cook. I could simply let you drop into the ocean if you'd rather!" Zoro yelled back as he pulled Sanji back on deck. Sanji sighed as he sat heavily on the deck against the railing with Zoro beside him. He reached into his pocket searching for his cigarettes and sighed in relief as his fingers wrapped around what he was looking. He pulled a cigarette out and lit it. He turned slowly to stare at Zoro.

"Why did you do it?" Sanji asked slowly. Zoro glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes before running fingers through his short green hair.

"As much as you think I hate you, I don't. Plus I'd rather jump overboard after you than be hungry with Luffy around again. I swear he'd eat Chopper." Zoro replied knowing the first half of his statement would injure his pride. Sanji gave a slight chuckle.

"I don't hate you either." Sanji said quietly. "So what do you want as a reward for saving me, shitty marimo?" Zoro turned to Sanji in confusion. A reward for saving him? The blond was also offering a piece of his pride in return and Zoro knew it. He stared at him, the idea of being able to drink as much alcohol he wanted was tempting, as was getting the cook to make him what he wanted to eat for the next month, but there were two things he wanted more.

"Two things." Zoro said. Sanji raised his eyebrow as he stared at the swordsman. "Just hear me out." Sanji inhaled from his cigarette and exhaled slowly thinking.

"Alright, what do you want first?" Sanji replied, believing that Zoro wanted booze and food. Zoro stared at his boots.

"I want you to stop falling over Nami and Robin like the ero-cook I know you are." Zoro stated. Sanji stared at him with shock.

"F-f-for how long?" Sanji stuttered out. Zoro rubbed his temples as he should have thought about this before.

"It depends." Zoro replied slowly. Sanji groaned knowing that the second request as his reward was the more important to Zoro it seemed. Zoro gave a deep chuckle. "Scared?"

"Never!" Sanji stated forcefully. Zoro smirked.

"Good." Zoro said before pulling the cigarette out of Sanji's mouth and leaning over quickly kissing Sanji. He went to pull away and Sanji chuckled softly before pulling Zoro down for another deeper and intense kiss. Sanji smiled as he pulled away. Zoro was blushing and Sanji decided he liked Zoro that way. He gave him a quick kiss again.

"So I guess it depends on whether I want to not make you jealous on a regular basis and whether I want to be able to do that again and again." Sanji said. Zoro sat back down beside Sanji unsure what to say to him. Sanji smirked and kissed Zoro's cheek before leaning his head on Zoro's shoulder.

"I would like to be able to do that again. Course then you'd just tell me I'm just trying to overcompensate for my insecurity." Zoro muttered causing Sanji to chuckle softly. He leaned down to kiss the top of Sanji's head. "Stupid shit-cook, I'm not trying to compensate for anything and you know it."

"Oh I know but I had to get your attention somehow. You idiot, I've loved you for a while, just couldn't figure out a way to tell you." Sanji stated softly. Zoro blushed, happy that Sanji couldn't see his face right now.

"Love you too, ero-cook." Zoro yawned and wrapped his arms tightly around Sanji who hummed softly as he got comfy on Zoro's chest. Within moments, after all their fighting, the two of them fell asleep.

Luffy looked around, his stomach was growling and Sanji always made him a snack before bed time otherwise he would sleep walk and eat anything he could get his hand son. He grumbled as he found the kitchen empty, and went in search of Sanji.

"SANJI! I'M HUNGRY!" Luffy yelled as he came to the stern of the ship. He found Sanji sleeping on Zoro who was hugging the blond rather possessively. Luffy pouted and started to whine. "Sanji!" Sanji opened his one visible blue eye and saw Luffy. His eye widened before he started to struggle out of Zoro's death grip.

"Come on, Sanji. I was comfortable." Zoro grumbled. Sanji coughed as Luffy started laughing loudly. Zoro's eyes flung open as their captain grinned at them.

"Eh, Nami? I think you win that bet with Usopp and Robin. They were both overcompensating due to their feelings." Luffy yelled happily. Zoro and Sanji blushed deeply at their captain before smiling at each other, at least the news was broken to their nakama.

**The End**


End file.
